Kingdom of Arthuret
Kingdom of Arthuret: The kingdom of Arthuret is an island that roughly resembled the land of Albion, it is to the North of Meria. The lands surround it are known as the Isles of Arthuret. Federal Rule of Arthuret: High King - The ruler of Arthuret, the Isles of Arthuret, Ellesma, Nidavel, Logras, Powys, Irela, Scottlona and Orkniss. Crown Prince - The heir and son to the Kingdom of Arthuret. The crown prince of Arthuret is also known as the Prince of Burdragon. The Founding of Arthuret: The Kingdom of Arthuret was founded by Grand High King Madoc Pendragon and Sir Aethelbeorn Dradmus. After the founding of Arthuret, Madoc Pendragon made his second-in-command, Sir Aethelbeorn into the first High King of Arthuret. Grand High King Madoc Pendragon also had his wife's sister, Lady Irene Marrion married too High King Aethelbeorn Dradmus, thus making the House of Pendragon and Dradmus blood relatives through their marriage to the House of Marrion. The lands part of Arthuret: The lands that are part of Arthuret are known as the Isles of Arthuret. From the largest isles to the smallest are Ryence, Elmet, Alnwick, Hexem, Eildon and Ely. The elven kingdom of Ellesma is also part of the kingdom of Arthuret, for the elves of Ellesma sailed to Arthuret from Alalellesra due to a division between the elves themselves on ideas of many. The elves came close to having a civil war but the leader of the elves that would became the first king of Ellesma and the king of Alalellesra decided to have the future elves of Ellesma to go somewhere else. Federal Rule of Arthuret: High King/ Queen - The ruler of Arthuret, the Isles of Arthuret, Ellesma, Nidavel, Logres, Powys, Irela, Scottlona and Orkniss. King/ Queen(s) - There are seven kings and one queen ruling their respective realms. The Elven Queen of Ellesma: The Dwarf King of Nidavel: The King of Logres: The King of Powys: The King of the Isles: The King of Orkness The King of Irela The King of Scottlona Crown Prince/ Princess - The heir and son to the Kingdom of Arthuret. The crown prince of Arthuret is also known as the Prince of Burdragon. Prince/ Princess - Heirs to their respective realms. Prince of the Isles of Orkniss: Lord/ Lady - The Great Noble Houses of the Kingdom of Arthuret and it's vassal states. The Lord of Gaunt: Bedivere Bayeux House of Dradmus: Aethelbeorn Dradmus "The Founder" - First High King of all Arthuret - Irene Marrion - First High Queen of all Arthuret Beornham Dradmus "The Strong" - Second High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Linnea Bedrydant - Second High Queen of all Arthuret Alburn Dradmus "The Wise" - Third High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Helen Colle - Third High Queen of all Arthuret Casner Dradmus "The Good" - Forth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Anna Anvindr - Forth High Queen of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Jasmine Reil - Fifth High Queen of all Arthuret Edelmar Dradmus "The Bold" - Fifth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Elaine Druidan - Sixth High Queen of all Arthuret Hern Dradmus "The Cruel" - Sixth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Caelia Warok - Seventh High Queen of all Arthuret Darren Dradmus "The Great" - Seventh High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Angelica Olfram - Seventh High Queen of all Arthuret Gedalya Dradmus "The Fair" - Eighth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Olwen Uranus - Ninth High Queen of all Arthuret Lucas Dradmus "The Faithful" - Ninth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Verona Garel - Tenth High Queen of all Arthuret Mathias Dradmus "The Blessed" - Tenth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Belidey Frocin - Tenth High Queen of all Arthuret Aethelbeorn Dradmus II "The Mad" - Eleventh HIgh of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Amite Llyn - Eleventh High Queen of all Arthuret Beornham Dradmus II "The Kind" - Twelfth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Lorete Marlyn - Twelfth High Queen of all Arthuret Alastair Dradmus "The Beloved" - Thirteenth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding) - Darerca Parlan - Thirteenth High Queen of all Arthuret House of Pendragon: Michael Pendragon "The Magnificent" - Fourteenth High King of all Arthuret (Adopted grandson of the preceding) - Mreanna Valia Pendragon - Fourteenth High Queen of all Arthuret Michael Francis Pendragon "The Mighty" - Fifteenth High King of all Arthuret (Son of the preceding)